This invention relates to hand-held light devices for recreational and safety uses. In particular, this invention relates to light wands such as might be used by spectators at sports events, for directing traffic on land, sea or air, for signaling help, or as children's toys such as a rainbow wand or light sword.
In accordance with the invention, the light wand is comprised of a telescopic tube assembly designed for attachment to the light bulb end of a flashlight, the assembly being extendable for use as an elongated light wand of high visibility, yet retractable when not in use for purposes of ease of storage and transportation. A pivoting bar on the device or on the flashlight to which it is attached may be swung over the front of the tube assembly once the assembly is in the retracted position, to lock the tube sections in that position. Further preferred features include a storage cylinder sized to receive the compacted tube assembly, the storage cylinder being mountable to the rear end of the flashlight. A clip on either the rear end of the flashlight or the storage cylinder permits attachment of the device to a belt, belt loop, or other article of clothing for ease of transport.